


Do You Want Me To Go On?

by Mayalovestories



Category: SF9 (Band), 어쩌다 발견한 하루 | Extraordinary You (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hyeyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalovestories/pseuds/Mayalovestories
Summary: Rowoon and Hyeyoon on the night before their Fanmeeting in China.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Do You Want Me To Go On?

Bright flashes greeted Rowoon as he got out of the company car. There was a large crowd of fans with media reporters waiting for him at the airport entrance. He ran his fingers through his wind tussled hair and waved at them. Smiling at every camera, nodding greetings to some familiar faces.

As soon as he entered the doors, fans surrounded him and followed him until the gates, where he gave them a last wave.

Rowoon to Hyeyoon:  
* _I'm on my way._ *

~*~

Rowoon woke up when he felt the plane touch ground. China. It's his first time on the mainland. Excitement and worries tumbled around in his thoughts. He's excited to explore a new place and worried if he would be able to please the fans he will meet tomorrow. It's the fanmeeting for Extraordinary You and many fans have been anticipating this day. He hoped he could make them feel that it's worth all their love.

While walking towards immigration, he turned on his phone and it kept on beeping notifying him of a lot of messages.

Hyeyoon to Rowoon:  
* _great!_ *

* _I just checked in. The roombis really nice and comfy._ *

* _how long is your flight? Dobyou want to walk around together?_ *

* _The hotel is surrounded with fans. Maybe we can't go out._ *

* _are you here now? I'm bored._ *

* _what can we do later?_ *

* _oh maybe you're tired from practice and would prefer to just sleep._ *

* _I'm sleepy.... I might sleep. Wake me up when you get here okay?_ *

* _Wake. Me. Up._ *

"Cute," Rowoon chuckled. She's just so adorable. They haven't seen each other since the wrap up party. His schedule has been packed with tours, interview and practice. The thought of seeing her again made him smile and his eyes twinkle.

~*~

Rowoon called Hyeyoon as soon as they arrived at the hotel but ut just kept ringing with no answer. "She must be really tired."

Rowoon to Hyeyoon :  
* _I'm here_ *

* _I'm not going anywhere_ *

He laughed when he sent the second one, remembering his line from the drama.

~*~

The phone's constant beeping broke through the sound of the hairdryer. Rowoon stopped drying his hair and went out of the bathroom to pick up his phone.

Hyeyoon :  
* _You. Didn't. Wake. Me. Up!_ *

* _oh you did._ *

* _but you didn't wake me hard enough!_ *

* _where are you now?_ *

* _what are you doing?_ *

Rowoon :  
* _I told you I'm not going anywhere_ *

* _I just showered_ *

Hyeyoon :  
* _oh_ *

* _no!_ *

* _I mean...._ *

* _are you going to sleep now?_ *

Rowoon :  
* _I don't feel sleepy yet. I'm nervous about tomorrow. I don't think I can sleep._ *

Hyeyoon :  
* _honestly, me too_ *

* _wanna talk about it?_ *

Rowoon :  
* _I'd like that_ *  
  


Rowoon rolled on the bed thinking about the fanmeeting again. Anxiety is ringing in his ears. Only the sound from the TV is blurring it out. He lifted his phone again but there was no reply from Hyeyoon.

He sat up and looked at his oversized shirt and pyjamas. "Should I go to her?" The thought surprised him that he jumped up and slapped himself. "what are you thinking? You can't just go in a girl's room!"

He plopped down on bed and burried his face in a pillow. Then he stood up again and started pacing his room.

"But she's worried too. And she she just woke up. It will be harder for her to sleep again. Maybe talking can help her sleep."

Nodding at all his reason, he picked up his sweater and went to the door. He barely touched the knob when he walked back again."No. You still can't just go in a girl's room"

"Should I just call? Or I can sing for her? But using the phone for long hours can be bad for your health."

He walked to the door again, hesitated several times until he finally held the knob in a firm grip. "I might regret this" With eyes closed, he opened the door and stumbled back.

"Hurry! Hurry! Close the door before anyone sees us!"

Rowoon was still in shock while he just started at the small girl pushing him out of the way and the door close.

Hyeyoon beamed up at him with playful eyes. "I came!"

She was wearing an oversized sweater over her pyjamas, her bangs tied up like apple hairstyle. His lips easily curled up, smiling at the cute image before him.

Hyeyoon bounced into his room looking around before jumping on the bed to get the remote control.

"What are you watching? Is there a good movie playing now?"

Oblivious to Rowoon's adoring gaze, she surfed though channels while lying on her belly.

Rowoon put his jacket down and slowly walked to the bed while keeping his eyes on her. Her cheeks look a bit fluffy because she just woke up. The natural rosy glow is visible without makeup. She looks so small and much more cuter than how she was on the filming set.

He picked one snack from the counter and sat comfortably on the bed while Hyeyoon reviewed every movie that's on.

"Oh I like this one! Let's watch this one!"

"Eung!" Rowoon agreed with a smile. He patted the empty side beside him, which she cheerfully crawled on to and plopped herself on the pillows and quickly focused on screen while signaling Rowoon to hurry and open the snack.

~*~

"AH!!"

A scene surprised Hyeyoon that made her hit Rowoon's arm. Rowoon was surprised and spilled the snack on the bed.

"Yah, it hurts." he said gently. "you always hit me"

"I'm sorry, it's my habit" she apologized while rubbing his arm. "arm, are you okay? I'm sorry~~~" she cooed to his arm like she always did on set.

Rowoon didn't say anything and finished cleaning up the scattered snacks. Hyeyoon got worried and turned her head so she can look up to his eyes. "Are you angry?"

Rowoon turned to look at her trying to speak with his eyes.

Was it those dreamy eyes? Or the familiar feel of his breath? Or was it the close proximity of his lips? She didn't know what she was thinking when she just kissed him as if it's the most natural thing to do.

Rowoon's face was serious and didn't show any response. She felt a bit embarrassed so she leaned back on the pillows and stared at the TV again. "Sorry. Let's finish watching the movie."

Rowoon chuckled looking at her cute pout and blushing cheeks.

"What???"

Still laughing, he just shook his head and put down the snacks.

"You're making me more embarrassed if you react that way~~"

Before she could turn her head away, Rowoon was already leaning over her, smiling as he connected their lips once again. Hyeyoon smiled into the kiss and moved her hands on his shoulders and around his neck. Rowoon adjust himself to deepen the kiss without crushing her.

Thoughts of their past kissing scenes came to mind but this is nothing like those. They're not conscious of their surroundings, they don't have to hold back. This time they let their lips move naturally with their feelings.

Rowoon pulled back but kept their distance close. Hyeyoon still has her eyes closed and lips puckered up. She looks so adorable he can't help but laughed agaim.

"What? What? Are your eyes open?"

Rowoon laughed again. She opened her eyes to check and hit him again. "What??"

"Do you want me to go on?" he teased with his fox smile.

Hyeyoon smiled and nodded. Rowoon cupped her cheek with one hand, pulling her close for a kiss while his other hand slipped under her neck and turned her to the side so he can hug her and keep their bodies closer and their kisses deeper.


End file.
